


Doll

by fanfic_originals



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crazy, Dolls, Psycho, Yandere, made into a doll, unable to speak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Summary: Are you awake?
Kudos: 4
Collections: Yandere





	Doll

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Are you awake yet? [Japanese Voice Acting]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/611326) by Narumania. 



I’ve been stuck in this place for a really long time. Who is keeping me captive? My ex-boyfriend who was obsessed with me to the point of insanity.

It was already another day. Another day where I’ve been out for at least a few hours. My head is pounding as I forced my eyes open. There are no windows, so I can’t tell the time.

“Good morning. Have you slept well?” He asked, “Well I guess it should be good night now. You probably cant tell since there aren’t any windows here but that’s alright.”

He continues to talk about his day as he pulls on the leash harshly occasionally, making me fall forward and hit my head once or twice. “Let me give you a shower. You probably need it.” He unclasped the leash from the collar I’m wearing and carried me upstairs.

The light made my eyes hurt. I haven’t been able to see the light for days. I look down at my skin, completely black with spots of red which was my blood.

“You’re so light, so much easier to carry. I should have done this earlier. I can even see you whenever I wanted. You’re with me 24/7.” He smiles as he opens the door to the bathroom.

He set me down on a chair nearby before he turns on the water to fill the tub. He attached a long chain to my collar keeping me in place to prevent me from escaping which happened once in the few days I’m kept here.

I might have lost all feeling to whatever he does to me. It’s been days but I’m so used to the abuse that it is rather scary. He grabs my hair and forces me to look up at him.

I stare at him with my dead eyes before he pushes my head down, “Ah, you’re no fun. The girls before you were so much more interesting to play with.” He smiles, reminiscing the past.

I kept my head down. “You know, I’m always here for you. Just scream and shout. Maybe then I’ll let you have some freedom.” He says as he tilt my head up.

He looks at my lips, “Oh right you cant speak.” He runs his hands over the stitches he had made on my lips, permanently keeping them shut. I probably forgot how to talk.

“Such a beautiful doll, for me to play with. You are definitely my favourite.” He carries me up and puts me into the tub of warm water. His hands slowly rub the dirt from my skin.

He lather the soap on my skin as he scrubs all the stubborn dirt away, revealing the porcelain while skin underneath. “You’re so white and beautiful like a doll.” He strokes my hair as he makes them wet.

He then scrub some shampoo into my hair. My hair isn’t even black, it was a beautiful red colour that was supposed to symbolisms my fire personality but now its gone.

He smiles as he does everything to me. “I’m going to make you completely mine, but I definitely want some changes to your appearance.” I knew what that means. He is going to do more modifications.

“I was watching you sleep just now. You were so beautiful.” He chuckles as he remembers, “I want to make you sleep forever.” He smiles as he wash away the soap on my body.

His smiles seem to just get creepier and creepier each time they appear on his face. Am I imagining things? Whatever, it doesn’t matter, I’m not scared anymore.

He pulls me out of the tub and dries me completely before wrapping my body in a towel. He then brings me to a room that was full if dresses and make up. It is a girl’s dream.

He place me on a huge chair before he go rushing and looking through clothes. He then grabs a huge ball gown. It was the colour of my hair, a fiery red colour.

He remove the towel from my body before he puts me into the dress and brand new panties. “A doll does not need to see.” He mutters as he go grab his sewing set. He closed my eyes and forcefully sew them shut.

“Perfect.” I could imagine him smiling as he finished his sewing and set his needle and thread into their respective places.

A set of plastic hitting each other could be heard before I felt a soft brush touch my face. He is probably doing my make up right now. I know that this would be the last time I would think, as he will make me a doll of his own collection.

I stop feeling the brush on my face and I could hear him step back slightly, before a set of humming sounds could be heard. “You’re good to go.

I could hear the happiness in his voice. He put a pair of handcuffs on my wrist and a pair of cuffs on my ankles. He then carry me once again and we head out.

Immediately, I’m hit with the smell of sanitiser. “You will be sleeping in your forever box.” He puts me on a chair as I hear him walk around the room.

Clanking of metal tools could be heard before he returns to me. “This is just going to hurt a little, but don’t worry, you won’t be able to feel anything soon.” He inserts something sharp through my skin and I could feel it going through my blood stream.

The place closest to the pain, became numb first as it slowly spreads. I soon lose complete control of my body.

My neck falls limp as I could feel the chemical rushing due to my increased heart rate. _Goodbye world._ That was my last thought before I “died”.

The man took his new doll and placed her into a box. “So beautiful, and it’s mine to keep forever.” He closed the box before carrying it to his bedroom where he placed the box.

He laid on his bed as he admired the beauty of his first creation


End file.
